SALTY SPITTOON with AKATSUKI
by Anisa Smk Farmasi
Summary: Suatu hari,akatsuki menemukan seonggok(?) club yg dikira cocok untuk tempat mereka melatih diri. Namun,sebelum mereka masuk,mereka harus menghadapi penjaga yg bertugas di depan club untuk menentukan seberapa pantaskah mereka masuk club tersebut,SALTY SPITTOON (OAO)


NARUTO FANFCTION

RATE : K+  
GENRE : HUMOR  
DISCLAIMER : ampe kiamat pun bakalan tetep milik masashi kishimoto-sensei TTATT  
WARNING: AU,HUMOR GAGAL,TYPO betebaran,OOC walo saya nyoba bwat seIC mungkin,EYD kagak bener dan segala bumbu manis asem asin rame rasanya

*iklan lewat*

Note: Ntah ini masuk.a dreabel ato apa,terserah reader-sama mw nganggep.a apa TvT

ENJOY *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suatu hari,akatsuki menemukan seonggok(?) club yg dikira cocok untuk tempat mereka melatih diri. Namun,sebelum mereka masuk,mereka harus menghadapi penjaga yg bertugas di depan club untuk menentukan seberapa pantaskah mereka masuk club tersebut,SALTY SPITTOON (OAO)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pain maju duluan,

Penjaga: kau mau masuk "salty spittoon",seberpa kuat dirimu?  
Pain : lo bertanya seberapa kuatnya gue?  
Penjaga : ya  
Pain : kemaren gua beli rumah 3M di pondok indah

Penjaga : trus?  
Pain: gue kasih bwat pembantu gue!

Penjaga: HAH?! O-oh,silakan mask tuan *bungkuk ala pembantu*

dalem hati pain "gampang bener gue kibulin wakakakakakk"  
jyahh,pain mah emang dasar mental tukang tipu :v

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Giliran nagato

Penjaga : selamat dating di salty spittoon,seberapa kuatnya dirimu?

Nagato : seberapa kuatnya gue? Lu tau valentine rossi?

Penjaga :tau lahh,kenapa?

Nagato : kemaren gue ngalahin dia di moto GP !pake motor supra !

Penjaga : !? *ko gue g tau uzoberitanya -_- * douzo~

Giliran sasori

Penjaga : kau mau masuk salty spittoon nona

Sasori : kampret,gue dipanggil nona,lu kira gue cewek hah!?panggil gw tante!  
Penjaga:* itu mah lebih parah lagi -_- *kalo gitu, kuat dirimu?!

Sasori : lu Tanya seberapa kuat gue?!  
Penjaga :ho'oh

Sasori : lu tau pelem Barbie terbaru abad ini ?! dari sekian juta penggemar Barbie cuman gue yg kagak nonton ntu pelem!

Penjaga: aish kasian bener cin,yo silakan masukk~

Ternyata si penjaga juga penggemar Barbie ckckckck

Giliran deidara

Penjaga : mau masuk salty spittoon ye?  
Deidara : ya ho'oh,un. Emang lu kira gue kemari mau ngelawak hah?!  
Penjaga: sabar mas,ngomong.a kagak usah pake urat -_- … saa,seberapa kuat dirimu?!  
Deidara : khuhuhuh lu Tanya seberapa kuat gue,un? Lu kenal Nurdin ,un?!  
Penjaga : kenal,trus?  
Deidara :dia tuh murid gue,un!  
Penjaga : o-oh silakan masuk,mas *ngeri berhadepan ama guru.a teroris*

Deidara : *khuhu,dasar begok ,un,ketemu ama yg nama.a Nurdin ntu aja kagak,un *

Bah,dei ternyata 11-12 ama pain -_-

Giliran kisame

Penjaga : sebrapa kuat kau?  
Kisame : seberapa kuat gue? Lu kenal Anisa cherrybell?  
Penjga: kenal lahh,trus?  
Kisame : dulu dia mantan gue! *nunjuk poto kisame lg pelukan ama anisa cherrybell*

Penjaga : haish,silakan masuk

kisame pun melenggang pergi sambil berjoget ria ala aki-aki kena epilepsi -_-

Giliran itachi

Penjaga : kau mau masuk salty spittoon,keriput?!  
itachi: *cari mati nih cecunguk,sabar chi,sabar*

Penjaga : seberapa kuat kau?  
itachi : seberapa kuat gue? Kemaren gue ke restoan jepang

Penjaga : trus?  
itachi : gue pesen semur jengkol!  
penjaga : *uda keriput,doyan jengkol pula -_-* silakan masuk~

Imej lu bener-bener ancur chi TTATT

Giliran hidan

Penjaga : selamat datang di salty spittoon,seberapa kuat anda!?

Hidan : seberapa kuat gue ? gue barusan abis makan,

Penjaga : trus?

Hidan : tanpa teh botol sosro!  
Penjaga : ngeri om,silakan masuk~

yosh,apapun makanan.a minum.a minum.a teh botol sosroo~  
*iklan lewat*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Giliran kakuzu

Penjaga : seberapa tangguh.a kau?

Kakuzu : lu Tanya seberapa tangguh.a gue?! Lu kenal hatsune miku?!  
Penjaga :kenal dong,trus?

Kkuzu : kemren gue nyium dia di depan kaito!

Penjaga : *ga tau malu ntu mah -_-* s-silakan masuk~

Uda mah pedit,sekarang jd pedo juga nih rentenir ckckckckck

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Giliran tobi

Penjaga : hush hush,kalo mau ngamen jangan dimari!

Tobi : hidoi TAT , tobi anak baik ga mungkin ngamen TTATT

Penjaga : trus mau ngapain kemari?

Tobi : tobi kepengen masuk kesini juga kayak dei-senpai 0

Penjaga : lu bakal nyesel masuk kemari -_- ,seberapa tangguhnya kau?!

Tobi:seberapa tangguh.a tobi? barusan tobi makan permen lollipop!

Penjaga : trus?

Tobi : lollipop.a dapet nyolong dari anak PAUD deket sini!* nunjuk bocah yg lg mewek*

Penjaga : woyy! Itu mah anak gue!

Dan akhirnya,tobi pun jadi bulan-bulanan si penjaga wkwkwkwkw XDD

Makanya,bi, kau kan uda dapet predikat anak baik,masa iya kebiasaan nyolong di masa lalu masi kebawa-bawa ckckckck

Malang nian nasib mu XDDD  
*meski begitu ane lebih seneng liat kau di siksa wkwkwk XDD*

FIN

A/N : wkwkwkwkw gomenasaaaaaaii XDD ane tau ini ancur banget,11-12 ama fic yg petama TAT  
fic ini terinspirasi dari obrolan bareng temen grup tentang salty spittoon.a spongebob yg berakhir dgn saling ber-sarap-ria seandai.a kami di kasi pertanyaan ama si penjaga bwat masuk salty spittoon XDDD

saa,mind to review minna-samaa~


End file.
